The Guy Next Door (or two doors down)
by gaberely99
Summary: AJ is best friends with Kaitlyn, Aria, and the Bella twins. One day she gets messages from someone telling her she better beware or she just might get hurt. She doesn't know who it is and is almost scared to find out. Phil is a new student and is just trying to fit in. Follow AJ, Phil, Kaitlyn, Aria, and the Bella's in this tale of drama, romance, and a little humor. *AU Story*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So, this is my first fan fiction I have ever written. I read it all the time, and I have decided to write my own. This is an AJPunk story, and before you think "Oh another AJPunk story that is probably the same as all the others" I want you to know that actually had to do a project in English class and decided to turn it into a story. Anywho, enough of me wasting your time with this authors note. Enjoy this fan fiction, and don't forget to review/follow/favorite, all that good jazz!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the WWE or the wrestlers within the WWE, but if I did I wouldn't have to write fan fiction, I could just turn my ideas into story line's!

* * *

Nobody ever likes the first day of school and getting back into the routine of getting up at 6 o'clock in the morning. For April Mendez, that is the exact opposite of how she feels. School is her escape from home life. She has always had a hard life. Her dad is a recovering drug addict who used to beat her mom. Her mom always tried to get him to stop, but he was always high on drugs and her begging made him want to hit her harder.

One day AJ walked in on him beating her mom and she ran away to her best friend Kaitlyn's house. When she went home her dad was gone and her mom was crying in the bathroom. Ever since that day, AJ has been afraid her father was going to start beating her but he never laid a finger on her. Two weeks after the incident, her dad decided he should get clean and went to rehab. He is pretty much clean now, but AJ still worries that he is going to have a relapse.

Two doors down from her house, AJ saw a moving truck and the 'for sale' sign taken down at the same house. She guessed someone was moving in. '_I hope they have kids my age'_ she thought. The house is right next door to two of her best friend's, the Bella Twins. She stops to wait for them, and as she is waiting she sees a boy who looked to be about her age or older standing there. He has long hair, a lip piercing, tongue piercing, and pierced ears. From what she can tell he has a couple of tattoos covering his arms and knuckles. He is arguing with what looks to be his mom. She isn't sure what about, because she gets interrupted by Brie and Nikki coming out of their house.

"Hey AJ. How are you today?" Nikki asked, fully aware that she was staring at the new neighbor.

"Fine. Finally sold that house did they?" AJ responded distractedly.

"Yeah they did. Can you believe it?" Brie said.

"No I can't." AJ said.

"Alright, we don't wanna be late. C'mon AJ, let's get to school." Nikki says. She and Brie start walking away. AJ is still just standing there.

"AJ? You comin' or what?"

"Huh what? Oh yeah, let's go." AJ says trying to brush off that she was staring at the new neighbor. Brie and Nikki share a look that says '_someone has a crush on the newbie already'_.

As they are walking to school a car passes by and they all see the guy that was next door driving. He looks at them all but keeps his eyes on AJ. He smiles then drives past them. Nikki and Brie turn and look at an embarrassed AJ.

"Looks like you aren't the only one who can't keep their eyes to themselves!" Nikki instigates, her and Brie almost double over from laughter.

"Shut up! He wasn't staring at me." '_Even though I know he was'_ AJ thinks.

"Sure he wasn't. Just like it isn't cold in Antarctica." Brie says.

"Whatever. Let's just go to school."

They get to school and they see the guy from earlier in the office. They presume he must be a new student. He turns and sees them. He smiles at AJ, and this time she smiles back. He goes back to his papers and AJ goes back to walking.

They get to their lockers and see Kaitlyn and Aria waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Kaitlyn squeals.

"Hey!" The three answer in unison.

"Hey AJ, did you see that guy in the office? The one with the long hair?"

"Yeah. Actually he just moved in next door to them." AJ says pointing at the Bella's.

"Yeah, and she kept gawking at him until we pulled her along with us!" Says Nikki.

"I was _not_ gawking!" AJ retorts. '_Well maybe just a little! But how can I help myself when someone who looks like that is standing 20 feet away from me?!' _ AJ thought.

"Sure you weren't! Just like you didn't where a purple shirt to school today?" Nikki says, pointing at her shirt that was indeed purple.

"Okay, maybe I did stare a little, but I did not gawk!" AJ defends.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Nikki responds. AJ was about to respond, but the bell rang.

"You got lucky this time! Anyway, have a good class everyone! I gotta get to English before I get written up again! Bye!" AJ said to everyone.

"Bye!" They all said in unison.

Little did AJ know, there was a new student in her English class named Phil.

* * *

**A/N**: How did I do? Did you like it? Yes? No? Maybe so?

Please tell me how I did in a review. Should I continue?

Also, please let me know if you find any mistakes and I will fix them asap!

Bye for now,  
Brielle Hancock-Letendre


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So I wanted to thank **lilpeacefreak**,** salvatoreannabeth**, and **Goddess Of Night Eternal Faith** for reviewing my last chapter! You guys are awesome! So this is the next chapter, sorry it took a couple days. Most people have a certain song that they listen to while writing, I just listen to what plays and end up putting some random song on repeat. They usually have nothing to do with the story though. I don't understand either. This chapter actually has to do with their school lives, and I just wanted to say, I'm in 9th grade and have them in 11th, so if something doesn't make sense or isn't right for an 11th grader I'm sorry. Anyways, onward with the story!

**Disclaimer: **see chapter 1

* * *

_Mr. Copeland's 1st period English class.._

"Good morning everyone and welcome to English 11 Honors. My name is Mr. Copeland, and I hope  
everyone had a splendid summer break! Why don't we go around the room and introduce ourselves and tell what our favorite part of the summer was? Okay, uhh, let's start with you." Mr. Copeland said pointing to a random student.

"Uggh. My name is Nick Nemeth, and my favorite part of the summer was hangin' with my girlfriend." Nick said, getting aww's from most of the girls.

"My name is Justin Gabriel, and my favorite part of the summer was playing baseball." said Justin.

"My name is Aksana, and my favorite part of the summer was working as a lifeguard." Aksana said.

AJ stopped paying attention until her turn, knowing most of the people in class and not caring about the ones she didn't.

"My name is AJ Mendez, and my favorite part of the summer was hanging with all my friends." AJ said.

"My name is Phil Brooks, and my favorite part of the summer was moving here to Chicago." AJ turned her head at that and saw the guy from earlier, now known as Phil. She gasped when she realized it was him. Everyone in class turned to look at her. She ducked her head, not wanting people to see her blushing. Phil just chuckled to himself.

"Alright, I think that was everyone. I have some syllabus' for you to look over and get signed. Here take one and pass them back." Mr. Copeland said trying to steer class away from everyone staring at AJ. "Any questions?" Mr. Copeland asked after everyone had one and read it.

"Yeah, what is your cell phone policy?" John asked.

"I don't want to see them unless given permission. Kapeesh?" Mr. Copeland responded. Everybody nodded their heads in understanding. "Alright, there's the bell. Have a nice day everyone, see you tomorrow." Mr. Copeland said, everybody leaving for their next period.

Phil managed to put all his stuff away before AJ, so he went up to her.

"I don't think we've officially met yet, I'm Phil, Phil Brooks. and you're AJ right?" Phil said. He startled AJ and she jumped.

"H..Hi. Uhh, yeah, it's AJ. You're the new neighbor right?" AJ responded looking up at Phil.

"Yeah, I am. So, what is your next class? I have, uhh, Mr. Del Rio, Spanish II." Phil said looking at his schedule.

"Same here." AJ responded.

"Do you happen to know where the class is? I'm kinda new here in case you hadn't noticed." Phil replied, hoping to get to spend more time with AJ.

"Yeah I do, just follow me." AJ said.

"Okay, thanks. How many minutes do we have between class anyways?" Phil asked, them walking out the door to get to Spanish on time.

"Oh, we have 7 minutes." AJ replied, moving out of someone's way before she ran into them.

"You okay? And wow, at my old school we only had 4." Phil replied happy to have plenty of time.

"I'm fine, but dang! That's not a lot at all! How did you make it to class on time?" AJ asked.

"We didn't have a very big school. It was a very small town in New Jersey." Phil said.

"Oh, gotcha. Well here we are." AJ said. They walked in, greeted the teacher and took seats next to each other. Everybody else filed in and class started. Mr. Del Rio spent the period telling the class about himself and an overview of what they will be doing that school year. The bell rings and they leave. They don't have third period together, AJ having Biology while Phil had Chemistry. They meet up fourth period to head to Trigonometry together.

"Hey!" AJ greets Phil with a warm smile.

"Hey! How was science?" Phil asks, smiling back.

"It was okay. It will be better once we start getting into labs and stuff." AJ replied, '_it would have been better with you there_' AJ thought. "How was your science class?"

"Exactly what you said." Phil replied, thinking the same thing as AJ. They head to Ms. Torres's fourth period Trigonometry, and get seats beside each other again. Ms. Torres has them introduce themselves after she introduced herself. The bells rings and AJ and Phil head to their fifth period art class. They have this class with Brie, Nikki, Aria, and Kaitlyn.

"So, we are in this class for an hour and 5 minutes every day because it's the lunch period." AJ tells Phil as they walk into Mr. Hardy's class.

"Really? Wow." Phil says.

"Yeah, and we have this class with all my friends too so that's a plus." AJ replies taking a seat at a table they could all fit at. The Bella's walk in the door and spot AJ sitting with the new kid and share a look. AJ sees them and waves them over.

"Hey guys! Come sit with us. Aria and Kaitlyn should be here soon. Oh, and this is Phil, he's the new neighbor." AJ says pointing at Phil.

"Hi, I'm Nikki and this is my sister Brie." Nikki says to Phil. The shake hands and sit down. Kaitlyn and Aria come in the door. They go and sit with AJ, Phil, and the Bella's.

"Hey guys! Hey Phil!" Kaitlyn says sitting down.

"Hey! How do you know Phil?" AJ asked looking from Phil to Kaitlyn and back to Phil, confused.

"Oh, we have Chemistry together, we met there." Kaitlyn replied earning 'oh's' from her friends. "Yep."

"Good morning everyone! I hope your morning has been good so far. My name is Mr. Hardy, but you can call me Matt if you want. So we're in here for an hour or so, and I like to use the class period up until the seven minute warning bell. After that you can do what you want for those seven minutes until it's time for lunch. If you want we can go ahead and start a little project due let's say, uhh, Thursday." Mr. Hardy said after walking in. Everybody liked the idea. "Okay good. Let's get started." Mr. Hardy said. The rest of the period was spent working on their projects. "Okay, there's the warning bell. Everybody clean up and have a good lunch and last two periods." Mr. Hardy said after the bell rang.

"Alright, you guys ready to head to lunch?" AJ asks after the final bell rings.

"Yeah, I'm ready if y'all are." Aria replies.

"Alright, let's go!" AJ says. They head to lunch and see an empty table. "Hey guys! An empty table!" AJ says when they walk in.

"So, what's for lunch today anyways?" Phil asks after they are seated. Phil is sitting beside AJ who is sitting beside Aria, and the Bella's and Kaitlyn are on the other side. "I'm really hungry!"

"Umm, corn dog I think. I might just get a salad though." AJ replies not liking the idea of a school corn dog.

"Actually, a salad sounds really good right now!" Nikki says getting 'oh yeah's' from the rest of the group.

"Not me. I'm gonna get a corn dog. Meet ya' back here soon." Phil says. He leaves to go get his lunch and AJ watches him walk away.

"AJ." "AJ!" "AJ?! Come on!" Aria says trying to get her attention.

"What? Oh, right, salad." AJ says. She sees all her friends staring at her with the same look on their faces. "What? I didn't do anything."

"Girl, how many times are you gonna stare at him today? Jeez! That's the third time we've had to get your attention back from him." Nikki scolds her.

"I do not stare at him." AJ says in denial that she's probably falling for Phil.

"Yes you are. You have been all morning. You got it that bad already?" Brie asks AJ.

"I don't have anything guys. And even if I did he probably doesn't like me anyway."AJ says still in denial.

"April! The boy is just as infatuated with you as you are him! Get that through your thick skull!" Kaitlyn all but screams at AJ. They don't understand why she is being so hard-headed about this. They know he likes him, and he likes her. Don't they see it too?

"Whatever! Just shut up because here he comes." AJ says back to them. She smiles upon seeing Phil. "Hey!" AJ says earning looks from her friends.

"Hey!" Phil replies with a head nod and a smile of his own. "Did I miss anything?"

"No, you didn't. We were about to head over and get our lunches but wanted to wait until you got back to save the table." AJ says before anyone can tell Phil what they were just talking about.

"Okay, I'll be right here. Don't take too long!" Phil replies with a smile.

"We won't! Be right back!" AJ says. Her, Brie, Nikki, Aria, and Kaitlyn head over to get their lunches. While Phil is sitting at the table he sees a group of guys walk into the cafeteria. One he recognizes from English class as John Cena. The other two he doesn't recognize, one having long two-toned hair kind of like Kaitlyn's but not and the other a guy around the same height as the two-toned man but with shorter dirty-blonde hair. The girls walk over at that moment, and as they are setting their trays down they notice the boys. Kaitlyn, Nikki, and Aria run over to them and have them come sit with them.

"Oh, Phil, this is John Cena, Nikki's boyfriend. We have English with him. This is Seth Rollins, Kaitlyn's boyfriend. And last this is Dean Ambrose, Aria's boyfriend." AJ said pointing to all three men. They all exchanged 'hello's' before AJ spoke up again. "Where are Daniel and Roman?"

"Oh, they had to stay after class, they got in trouble." Seth said. "Guys, wanna get lunch?" Seth asked earning nods from the other two. "Alright, be right back."

"Who are Daniel and Roman?" Phil asked as John, Seth, and Dean walked away.

"Daniel is my boyfriend and Roman is Dean and Seth's best friend." Brie replied. "Actually, here they come now." Phil looked and saw a tall dark-skinned man with long black hair and a nicely trimmed beard walking with a guy who was shorter than him who looked like he hadn't shaved or gotten his hair cut in over a year.

"Hey babe. Who's he?" Daniel asked after he and Roman had gotten their lunches and sat down. At this point Dean, Seth, and John were back and sitting beside their respective girlfriends.

"Hey! This is Phil. He just moved in next door to us." Brie said. Daniel and Phil greeted each other. The rest of lunch they shared small talk. '_He fits in the group so well_' AJ thought to herself. She felt so at ease with him. Her home life a distant memory around Phil. After lunch AJ and Phil had World History II together sixth period and marketing seventh.

"Hey AJ, did you want a ride back home?" Phil asked after they school was over.

"Umm, I guess, why not. Just let me go tell Nikki and Brie." AJ said as she ran to go catch the Bella's. "Hey guys, Phil offered me a ride home so you're going to have to walk by yourselves. I'll call you later, alright?" AJ said to Brie and Nikki when she finally caught up with them.

"Yeah, have fun. Oh, and don't forget to use protection!" Nikki teased.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." AJ said not finding it funny in the least. "I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." Nikki and Brie said in unison. AJ leaves to go meet back up with Phil. When she gets to his car he smiles upon seeing her.

"Hey again!" Phil says after she walks up to him.

"Hey!" AJ replies a matching smile playing on her featuers.

"Ready to go?' Phil asks unlocking his car.

"Yeah, let's go!" AJ says getting in the passenger seat. "Let's play a game. I'll ask you a question and we'll both answer, that way we can get to know each other better." AJ says once they are in the car and out of the parking lot.

"Alright. Go ahead. Ask away." Phil said liking the idea.

"Okay, first question

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**A/N:** And there is chapter 2! Again, sorry about the wait. I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully I will be able to get it typed up and uploaded faster than this one.

Don't forget to review/follow/favorite!

Have a great day/night! Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hello everybody! I hope you enjoyed last chapter! I want to thank **salvatoreannabeth, lilpeacefreak, **and **Goddess of The Night Eternal Faith**for reviewing my last chapter! You guys are awesome! Every review gives me more inspiration so keep them coming! So I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Oh, I make a mention of something that happens in the movie 21 Jump Street, so if you have never seen it I'm sorry in advance! Alright, now let's pick back up with AJ and Punk in the car. Oh, and anything in bold print is a text message from here on out.

* * *

"Okay, first question. What is your full name?" AJ asked Phil once they had gotten out of the parking lot.

"My full name? It's Phillip Jack Brooks. Your turn. What's your full name?" Phil responded to AJ's question.

"April Jeanette Mendez. That's where I get the A and the J. Okay, next question. Where at in Jersey are you from?" AJ asked.

"I'm from Phillipsburg. It's a really small town five minutes over the PA border." Phil responded.

"I'm from here in Chicago. Next question. When is your birthday?" AJ asked.

"My birthday is October 26st." Phil responded.

"Mine is March 19th. What is your favorite type of music?" AJ asked.

"Punk rock." Phil responded.

"I don't really have a favorite, I just listen to whatever. What is your favorite food?"

"Pizza! I love me some pizza!"

"Oooh! Yeah! Pizza's good! But I love taco's. Do you have any pets?"

Yep. I have a cat named Cheddar because he's orange. I also have a dog named Izzy, she's a Pomsky."

"A Pomsky?"

"A Pomeranian and Husky mix."

"Oh, okay. I have dog named Nacho. Don't laugh! Do you have any siblings?"

"One. An older brother. You?"

"Yeah. I have and older brother and a younger sister. What's your favorite color?"

"Red. Love red."

"Mine is green. Do you read comics?"

"Yes I do. Love them to death."

"Me too! Who is your favorite?"

"I love Batman!"

"He's cool. I love Harlequin!"

"That's so cool that you like comics! I've never met a girl that has before."

"Well now you have! Alright, next question. Ummmm, hmmmm. Let me think for a minute."

"Take as long as you need, Sunshine." Phil told AJ. At that she started blushing real hard so she looked out the window hoping he wouldn't notice. He of course did, but didn't say anything.

"I got one. I remember it from history last year. It's a little weird so don't judge. If you had to change your name to any city, state, or country, what would it be?"

"Wow. That's a tough one. I might have to get back to you on that one."

"Oh don't worry, take your time. I chose Aurora from this state actually."

"Aurora. That's a really pretty name."

"Thanks. Are you a glass half full or glass half empty kinda guy?"

"In my opinion the glass is just malformed."

"Hahaha! That's really funny! Hey, why don't we go to the park and finish talking instead of going home?" AJ asked, not wanting to go home and stop spending time with Phil.

"Umm, sure I guess. But you'll have to tell me where to go." Phil said, loving the idea of spending more time with AJ.

"Just turn right up here, keep going straight and then we have to pick which area to go to." AJ said. "Umm, just keep going and you'll see a big area with a lot of swings and a big orange slide. Go there." Phil did what she said and pulled into the parking lot. They got out and decided to sit on the swings.

"Alright. Where were we? Oh right. Malformed. Haha! I'm a glass half full kinda girl. This is a really random question, but what do you think Victoria's secret is?"

"That she was really a man named Victor."

"Hahah! Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Wow. I've never given much thought so don't ask me. You said your favorite food is pizza, what are your favorite toppings?"

"No doubt about it, bacon. Tons and tons of bacon with extra cheese on top. And before you ask that is what I would eat for the rest of my life if given the choice."

"That sounds amazing right now. Bacon and extra cheese. Mmmmm!"

"Wanna go get some?"

"Only if you want to."

"Yes, I do. Where are some good places?" Phil asked. AJ told him a place to go and they left the park to go get some pizza. They got to the place and ordered their pizza and sat down.

"Alright, you can ask me more questions if you want." Phil said after they had started eating their pizza.

"Okie doke. What's the #1 most played song on your iPod or phone?"

"Definitely Cult of Personality by Living Colour."

"That's a good song. Mine is Let's Light It Up by Kari Kimmel. What chore do you absolutely hate doing?"

"I hate taking out the trash. It's such a pain in my butt."

"Me too. What is your favorite way to exercise?"

"I love to go for a run. Just give me a pair of sneakers and headphones and I'll be happy."

"I love to do gymnastics. It makes me happy and I feel so free when I do it. What is your favorite quote?"

"My favorite quote? Umm, well. I came to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm all out of bubble gum. I love that so much! I don't know why I just do."

"That was funny! Mine is kinda inspirational. You only live once but if you do it right once is enough. What are your favorite movies?"

"I love Ted and 21 Jump Street. I love that movie! Oh man..."

"21 Jump Street? That's like the best movie ever! One of my favorite parts is the tongue part when they are high! 'Put your tongue back in your mouth! But that, that I like.'"

"I love that part! But the best part is the 'fuck you science' part! Ahahah!"

"It is the best part! What's your favorite joke?"

"Two guys walk into a bar, you figure one of them would seen it."

"Hahaha! That's a good one! I'm gonna have to use it! But my favorite is what's the last thing that goes through a bug's mind before it hits the windshield? It's butt! I don't know why I like it so much. It's so corny."

"It is pretty cheesy. Oh man, that was a gouda one! Ahhah!"

"Haha yeah..." AJ and Phil end their conversation and end up in a comfortable silence while they finish eating. When they were done AJ looks at what time it is and realizes she needs to get home because it's after 4 o'clock.

"Hey, I need to get home soon. My mom will be upset if I'm not home before her." AJ said hoping Phil would understand.

"Yeah, okay, let's go." Phil said a little disappointed they had to stop spending time together. They threw away their plates and got boxes for the leftovers and went out to Phil's car. "You might have to give me directions, I'm not sure where we are." Phil said once they got in the car. AJ gave him directions and they were on their way home. When they got home, Phil pulled into his driveway and walked AJ to her house, after offering her the leftovers of course.

"Well, here we are. I had fun today. You're a real cool guy. We should this again sometime."

"Yeah we should Sunshine. Oh, before I forget, here's my number." Phil gave her his number and she gave him hers. "Okay, text me later. Have a great night Sunshine. Bye" Phil said. He kissed her cheek and went to his house. AJ was frozen in the spot she was standing. When he kissed her she felt butterflies in her stomach. She's had boyfriends before, but none have ever made her feel like that. She finally broke out of her trance and went inside her house and up to her room. 15 minutes later her mom came home.

"AJ? Can you come here?" Her mom called up to her.

"Yes? What do you need?" AJ asked her mom as she was coming down the stairs.

"Did you see they finally sold that house a couple doors down?"

"Yeah I did. Actually I met their kid."

"Yeah? Is she nice?"

"Umm, it's a boy actually. His name is Phil and he's super sweet!"

"A boy huh?"

"Yeah, we have almost every class together. My friends love him too."

"Well that's great. Maybe we can bake them something and take it over. A welcoming gift."

"Yeah, I'm sure they would like that. Let's start now!"

"Okay." AJ's mom said. They went into their kitchen and they started to make Phil and his family brownies. While they are making the brownies, AJ's dad comes home.

"Hey ladies. What are y'all making?" AJ's dad asks after setting his stuff down.

"Oh, we're making brownies for the new neighbors. AJ says that their son is a nice boy." AJ's mom says to her husband.

"Son? No daughter?" AJ's dad asks.

"No. He said he has an older brother but no other siblings." AJ tells her dad, to which she gets on 'okay'. When the brownies are done and out of the oven, they let them cool while AJ texts Phil to see if his family is home.

**Hey, is this Phil? xAJ**

**Yes, is this AJ? xPhil**

**Yepp. I was wondering if you and your family would be home in the next 15-20 mins? xAJ**

**Yes we will be. Are you coming over? xPhil**

**Yeah, me and my parents. Is that okay? xAJ**

**It's perfectly fine! See you soon Sunshine. xPhil**

**See you soon xAJ**

"He said they would be home so whenever you all want to go we can." AJ said after se got done texting Phil.

"Okay, Peter, are you coming with us?" AJ's mom asks her dad.

"Yeah, why not." AJ's dad responds.

"Okay, let's go!" AJ says grabbing the brownies and walking out the door. Her parents follow her and they walk over to the Brooks' house. They knock on the door and Phil answers.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, here is the next chapter! I hope everyone liked it! Please let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
